1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a light emitting device which can be used in indicator, lighting apparatus, display, backlight of LED display etc, and more particularly to a light emitting device of thin, compact type with excellent light extraction efficiency and good manufacturing yield, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In compliance with the recent trend of reducing the size and weight of electronic devices, various kinds of small sized light emitting devices (light emitting diodes), charge-coupled devices (CCD), and the like, to be mounted on such an electronic device have been developed. Such a light emitting device has a structure which includes, for example, a double-sided through-hole printed-circuit board having a pair of metallic conductor patterns formed on the both surfaces of an insulator substrate and a light emitting element mounted on the double-sided through-hole printed-circuit board, and the metallic conductive patterns and the light emitting element are electrically connected respectively by using a wire and the like.
However, such a light emitting device requires the use of double-sided through-hole printed-circuit board which has a thickness of about 0.1 mm or more, which is a factor that interferes with the goal of drastically reducing the thickness of the surface-mounted light emitting device. For this reason, light emitting devices having a structure without using such a printed-circuit board have been developed.